A World Without Teens?
by Caitlynbug1
Summary: A group called Keshin is kidnapping teenagers for all of the crimes they supposedly did. One member of the group sees Maka and takes her to the Keshin headquarters. There she meets many teens who are fed up. Will they come together and try to escape? Where will they go when they finally do get out?
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when I walked into the store. They were having a sale and I needed a new tie since my old one was starting to fade. My ash blond hair hung like a curtain around my head and draped over my shoulders. I didn't bother to put it up in my regular pigtails since I got up earlier than usual. My combat boots clicked against the tile as I walked to where the ties were.

I reached the rack and my hand shuffled through the many colors of fabric. I found a cool looking black one but it didn't fit my style so I put it back. I made a small disapproving noise when I couldn't find any I liked.

Behind me I heard someone clear their throat. "Can I help you with something ma'am?" I turn to see a man with the store logo on his shirt. He smiled and slightly cocked his head waiting for an answer.

"Oh um no I am just looking at the ties but there's not any I like."

"No worries! We have more in the back. I can take you there and let you see if you like any of the newer ones." I shrug and give him a 'why not' before following him to the back of the store. He opened a door that said Employees Only and gestures for me to go in. I walk inside and wait for him to go to where the ties are hung up. They are in a slightly dark corner full of boxes of ties. I bend down and shuffle through the boxes smiling when I pick three out.

I stand and thank the man. "Thanks for bringing me here I found some that I liked." I smile but it fades when he doesn't smile back.

"I am glad you found something you liked. However..." He rushes forwards and throws a hand over my mouth. The man hold my arms behind my back with one hand, the other keeping me from screaming. He was way stronger than I was no matter how hard I struggled. He drags me to a small door in the very back of the room. He opens the door with quickly and throws me inside, locking the door when he comes in after me.

"Why are you doing this?" I nearly scream at him.

"Teenagers are destroying this world. They hurt people and break things. They must be punished." He said in a monotone voice. His eyes were wide with bloodlust and they never moved from me.

"I never did those things! I am a straight A student and I never hurt anyone!"

"You came in the store a few times before. I saw you hitting your father with a book almost every time."

"True but-" He cut me off by running up with the same speed as before. He picked me up by my hair and started the chant something. A keypad started to come up from one of the tiles in the floor and he punched a few buttons in it. It vanished and a wide hole was left behind where it was.

"Enjoy your new ties ma'am." He then threw me into the hole, tossing the ties after me.

**-X-**

Ow my head. Where am I? I peel open my eyes to see a very white room with people bustling around me. At first I thought I was in the hospital but the 'doctors' weren't wearing a lab coat. Instead they had on something like a marching band uniform but without the hat. It was black with the collar and sleeves of the jacket a dark navy blue. What the..?

One of them notices me and stops what they are doing. The person points to me and they all stop. "Where am I?" I croak out. The person with a clipboard makes a disgusted face and jots down something. Umm... Okay...

"Maka Albarn, number 564, you are hereby appointed to the DWMA wing." One said. What's that DWMA wing? Two of them came and picked me up from the bed I was in. Holy crap I was naked. As in _nothing_ on. Two more where holding these overalls and they put my legs through the holes. They put the black straps over my arms and tightened them so it wouldn't slip.

Weird... It fit perfectly... like it was made for me. Then they brought the marching band like jacket out, the same as theirs. They put the dumb thing on backwards but it still fit perfectly. The last thing they had was a really thick ribbon like fabric out. It was bright white with silver lining on it with a big '564' in the middle. It hooked on a button on the shoulder of the jacket and ran down my back.

I now noticed they all had sashes too but they all said STAFF on it. One handed me a grey folded up shirt and pants and then a canteen like water bottle. "You must wear this uniform everywhere except your quarters. Failing to do so will get you severely punished. Talking when not instructed to do so will get you severely punished. Skipping meal times and bathing times will get you severely punished. Not doing your assigned chores will get you severely punished. More rules will be presented to you by your Quarter Master." Geeze how many rules do they have? Where am I anyways?

They led me down a hall where they stopped at one of many giant doors. It opened by moving down into the ground and they pushed me inside. "Justin! We got some fresh meat!" A voice sounded from inside the huge room. Foot steps sounded on the metal floor and two men appeared. They both had a STAFF sash running down their backs.

"What is your number newbie?" A blond haired guy asked. He had headphones in that was blaring music.

"564?" I wasn't sure if that was my number they were talking about.

"Ah Maka Albarn. Come with us, we will show you to your room." They started to walk away and I followed. Soon they stopped in front of another door, smaller than the main one. The blond haired guy turned the knob and held it open for me to enter. I started to walk in but tripped on a stuffed giraffe. What?

"256 and 257! Got you a room mate. Hopefully this one will teach you two some manners!" The other guy had a mask on. It was almost a full circle but stopped suddenly, making points. There were four holes on it, hopefully only two were for seeing out of. (_The mask is what the Arachnophobia goons wore_) "564, my name is Kisho and this is Justin. Unless you are dying don't call us." They slammed the door shut and cackles instantly started to ring from somewhere in the room.

"Um hi..." The cackles just got louder. "My name is Maka..." I swear one of them snorted.

"So you want to survive in this place huh punk?"

"I guess... I just want to know where I am." I answered the voice. I think they are girls considering their voices but if I am wrong I'm screwed.

"You are in Hell. Kyahaha!" Ooookay... The two stepped out of the shadows, letting me look at them. One was taller with a more golden hue to her hair and the shorter one had more yellowish hair. They both had blue eyes and a scary appearance. "Kyaha what do you think sis? Should we kill her and take our punishments?" I stepped back in fright. These two are psychopaths!

"Nah, I think this ones alright." Oh thank god. "So you said your name was Maka?" I nodded quickly hoping they wouldn't change their minds. "The names Liz. This little bundle of crazy is Patty." Liz jerked her thumb to the shorter one.

"So are you two sisters?" I think Patty said 'sis' when they were busy scaring me.

"Yup. Grew up on the streets until we robbed a store and one guy grabbed a gun. Heh we shoulda run but too stubborn I guess. The guy brought us here where we've been ever since." Liz sat down on one of the beds and stretched.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno. Never allowed to ask." Patty answered helpfully. She hopped over to where there was a lone bed and pointed to it. "Heres your bed!" The room had a bunk bed and a bed in two different corners of the room. In the middle was a small table that had a coloring book and a magazine on it.

"There is a drawer under the bed to put your things." Liz picked up the magazine and laid down on the bottom bunk. I pulled the drawer out from under my bed and put the clothes and water bottle I was holding inside. "This is free time right now to just take a nap or something. Kisho is really loud so he will wake you up no matter how heavy a sleeper you are." I nodded and sat down on the bed ready to do what she told me.

Patty skipped over and pushed my back so I was folded like a lawn chair. "Patty... what... are you... doing?!" I gasped out, not able to breathe.

"Taking off the jacket. You would get in trouble if it got wrinkles in it. Then we would get in trouble for not telling you." She unzipped it and let me sit back up. I slid my arms out and carefully hung it on the rack Patty pulled out from behind the bunk bed. Three jackets were now hung on it and I sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks." I mumbled before falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a pillow being thrown at my head. "Wow you managed to sleep through the wake up call." Who's voice was that? Oh yeah... I was kidnapped and brought here. I opened my eyes and yawned, seeing Liz and Patty zipping up each other's jackets. I stood and grabbed mine, putting it on the same way they were. Backwards. I started to struggle with the zipper when Liz came over and swatted my hands away. She roughly yanked the zipper up and almost pushed me over buttoning the three buttons that run up the back. She then almost choked me latching the collar together.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now get your ass outside before they call roll." Liz said as Patty ran over and pushed me, making me hit the door. Ow. I turned the knob on the door and opened it seeing all the people in DWMA wing.

"LISTEN UP! WE HAVE FRESH MEAT! THIS IS 564! SAY HELLO!" Justin screamed from somewhere in the huge room. A chorus of his and hellos softly rang from every corner. Liz put a hand on my shoulder, her face grim.

"Get ready. Brace yourself. This isn't going to be pretty considering how soft you are." She whispered. I was just about to ask her what she meant when Justin and Kisho appeared in front of me, grinning evilly.

"You ready for your initiation 564?" Kisho asked, his grin widening. Justin and Kisho grabbed me, pulling me to the ground. Both of their knees were on my back. Justin pulled something out of his pocket and yanked my jacket open. I struggled to see what he was doing when I felt a stinging pain between my shoulder blades. I started to scream. Liz wasn't kidding, this hurt like hell. What ever Justin had pressed on my back, it was hot. Not like hot coffee spilling on your hand or down your shirt. No, this was like burning yourself on an open flame. Tears were running down my cheeks as I continued to scream. How long is he going to leave that on my back?

When they finally got off my back, I just laid there willing the pain to go away. I was panting but the tears had stopped running down my face. I had no emotion on my face anymore. There used to be pain, but now? Nothing. I heard someone say something but I didn't listen. Their words were blurred and mushed. I looked up when I barely saw Liz's face looking at me. She picks me up, careful to not touch my back. I blackout when she does though. I think I make a small pained groan and everything goes black.

**-X-**

I wake up hearing Liz and Patty's voices. My back is freezing but hot at the same time. I shift and the cold slides down and stops at the small of my back, making my shiver. I feel cold air everywhere but my torso and legs. Do I not have a shirt on? Wait I take that back, are the straps of the overalls not on my arms anymore?

"You awake Maka?" Liz called out.

"Yeah." My voice is raspy and it sounded like I swallowed barbed wire. "What did they do to me?"

Liz walked over and picked up, what I think is an ice pack, off my back. "Burned your number into you." She said in a sad voice. Liz reached behind her and unzipped her jacket. She turned around and I saw three numbers etched into her skin. 256 was clearly written there and the skin around it was red. She turned back around and zipped her jacket back up. "We are treated like cattle here. I hate it. I would actually rather be living back on the streets of Brooklyn right now."

"You lived in Brooklyn? But that is so far away from Nevada." I was confused. The two were so far away from each other.

"Where you lived?"

"Yeah but they are on different sides of the United States."

"The people who brought us here are all over the world." Liz looked away and I knew not to ask anything else. My gaze drifted back to the pillow my chin was resting on. I finally notice that the overalls that we all wear was pulled down to my lower back.

"Uh Liz, Patty?" They both replied a quick 'yeah?', "Why is my top half of my body not covered by anything?"

"Geez you act like its a crime to help you. We just needed it pulled down some so we could fix the burn." I look away in embarrassment knowing they most likely saw my small breasts. Liz and Patty had nice curves to show off where I was shaped like a twelve year old. I hate it.

I slowly push myself up in a sitting position and Liz comes over and helps me put the straps back over my arms. The top of the overalls just barely brushes the numbers on my back, but it still burns like hell. "Ah... Shit..."

"It'll be like that for a few days." Patty skipped over to the bed and help out her hand. There was a little white pill in the palm of her hand and when I looked up at her she smiled.

"Me and sis were hidin these!" She said, almost singing.

"They are pain pills. Can only give you one but it'll help a lot." I took the pill from Patty and swallowed it dry. I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"Why are we in this mess?"

"I wonder the same thing every day. But hey, today we get a day off to take care of you!" She clapped her hands together and smiled, "Finally, a day to relax!" Liz flopped onto her bed and Patty jumped over her, landing on the ladder to the bunk bed. The younger Thompson sister climbed up and sat on the mattress, her head almost touching the ceiling. She scrambled between the blankets and pulled out a small stuffed giraffe.

"Patty? How do you have that giraffe? All of my things were confiscated." I asked.

"Oh cause me and sis were bad until they made a deal that if we were good they would give us stuff like Mr. Giraffe and Liz's magazine." Patty laughed and fell back onto the pillow, immediately falling asleep.

"Yup. We gave em hell until they couldn't take it." Liz lightly laughed and grinned evilly. "But enough about that. Get some sleep because tomorrow they stuck you with us and every one gets chores for almost all day long." She flipped through the pages of her magazine before setting it down on the little table in the middle of the room and turning over in her bed. I fell back onto the bed with my legs bent so my feet hung over my back. I soon fell back asleep when the pill took effect, making me sleepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yush I got this one uploaded! Such writers block. Much trouble. Wow. so I know I am rambling but this story was a dream i had... weird right? Anyways tell me if any of the characters are becoming OOC... not like you guys read this anyway.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Liz and Patty got me up and got me all ready to begin a day's work. They pushed me out the door, careful not to touch the burns. We stood in a line near the door as Justin and Kisho took roll and told everyone where to be. Like Liz said, I was with the two sisters. She ruffled my hair and I swatted her hands away so she wouldn't get it tangled any more than it is already. "We go to room D28. Yeah! Easiest thing in this whole place!" Liz did a fist pump when Justin handed her three laminated cards. She gave me one but held on to the other two.

"Lets get going sis! This'll be fun!" Patty giggled and screamed when she took off in the direction of one of the big metal doors. She reached the door in no time and started to bounce on her heels, giggling like a maniac and scaring most of the kids waiting for the door to open. Liz started to walk to join her sister when she turned back and grabbed my sleeve.

"Hurry up Maka! Lets go the faster we get there the faster we can relax!" I stumbled forwards when she yanked on my sleeve and I started to walk with her.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"You will see." I huffed and crossed my arms but immediately uncrossed them when my jacket pulled against the burns. Liz laughed at me and ran to catch up to Patty. We stood at the huge doors with many other teens surrounding us. Some were young, maybe in their preteens while others were almost adults. I saw one guy who was part of the older group with two smaller kids next to him. The younger kids looked alike and they were both smiling up at the taller boy.

I wonder why they were kidnapped. I couldn't stare anymore since the doors screeched against the walls next to them. Liz had a big smile and Patty screamed and started laughing like crazy. I followed them down a series of hallways. Almost every hall had at least one teen in them, grumbling and cleaning the floors.

When we got to the room, Liz swung the door open and sat down in the most secluded spot. I sat down next to her and she explained what we were going to do.

"This is the laundry room. We throw the dirties in there," She said pointing to a funnel type thing that led into a machine, "And then we take the clean stuff from there," She moved her finger to a conveyer belt-like machine that had all sorts of fabric on it. "Then finally we throw it all in that giant basket on wheels!" She started laughing when Patty brought over an arm load of clean fabric and dumped it at her feet.

"The only difference with us is... WE LAY IN THE WARM STUFF!" Patty cackled and flopped down on the pile of clothes and towels. She wrapped herself in one of the white towels and grinned up at me. "Hey Maka look! I am a BURRITO!" I laughed and got up to do my job. I wasn't a rule breaker. I picked up a pile of dirties and threw them where they belonged. I did this a few more times before walking over to gather the clean stuff. I had an arm full of warm clothes when Patty ran up and stole what I had.

"MINE AREN'T WARM ANYMORE!" She screamed, running back to Liz. I rolled my eyes and went to collect what Patty didn't want.

"C'mon Maka, stop working." Liz gestured to sit down next to her but I shook my head.

"No thanks. I don't like breaking the rules." I picked up everything that wasn't in a tight little pile, indicating Patty was under it since little noises were heard and the pile kept moving. "Patty!" I yelled at the pile, readying a towel that was still warm.

"WHAT?!" Her head popped out, her grin huge.

"Take this!" I threw the towel at her as hard as I could and it hit her right in the face. She pretended to be hurt and fell over groaning.

"I'm hiiiit... Sis... Tell Mr. Giraffe... I love him..." She stuck her tongue out and 'died'. Liz and I started to burt out laughing and Patty came back to life. "Me dying is not funny!" She jumped up and buried Liz's head in one of the towels. Her sister squeaked and started to fight to get out of Patty's death grip.

"Patty I can't breathe!" Her sister let go of her death grip and peeked under the towel, staring at Liz's face that I couldn't see from where I stood.

"Hi, How ya doin?" Liz set her hand on Patty's forehead and pushed her away.

"You are so weird."

"And don't you forget it!"

The rest of the day was just doing laundry. Turns out we only get dinner and a small snack where lunch is supposed to be. Other teens come in about lunch time and hand us all a chip bag and a bottle of water. Liz told me that snacks are random, sometimes getting an apple, a cookie, a bag of peanuts, etc. She also told me that the best days were official holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving. There were no jobs given on that day and kids were able to go as they please to designated areas. They also got a cake per living quarters and a big feast for dinner. You were also able to make crafts out of paper and paints as long as you didn't make a mess.

I stretched, thinking about what dinner will be. You get an hour before dinner to rest or take showers. 30 minutes had already gone by since I decided I wanted to be clean. My wet hair was against my back, making the shirt that was given to me cold. That was okay though, it made my burn ache less.

I found out that you were given a grey shirt and shorts to go under your uniform if you wanted to, or if you wanted to sleep in them. I decided to sleep in the shirt and shorts but keep the shorts on under the overalls since they were starting to rub in places they shouldn't be rubbing.

I was almost asleep when Liz opened the door and fell onto her bed with Patty smiling behind her. Patty's hair was wet and so was Liz's. They must have taken a shower too. "Patty you seriously need to stop fighting me to take a shower." Liz groaned into her pillow. "You are getting too old for this shit."

"You don't like taking showers Patty?" I ask the younger bubbly blond.

"Only getting in them at first and getting out of them." Liz glared at her sister. "I have to push her into the stalls and hold the door closed to not let her escape then after my shower I have to fight to open that same damn door."

"Showers and me have a love hate relationship." Patty shrugged and fell asleep on the small couch next to the small table. Liz looked like she was in no mood to talk so I just stared up at the ceiling, waiting for dinner to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah got this one up... on a Sunday... School sucks. Also the title picture for the story has Maka in her uniform (The same one she wears in this story) I also drew it -u-<strong>


End file.
